


Nightwing Short Fic 1(JayDick)

by Fujix



Series: Dick Grayson Short Fics [1]
Category: Nightwing (Comics)
Genre: Dick Grayson Needs a Hug, Dick Grayson Whump, Dick Grayson is Nightwing, Hurt Dick Grayson, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-22
Updated: 2021-03-06
Packaged: 2021-03-06 15:47:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,911
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26351419
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fujix/pseuds/Fujix
Summary: This is story 1 of the Dick Grayson Short Fics Series. Requests for this series are welcome. :)Chapter 1 contains the details and picture I had for inspirationJason stumbles into the black market
Relationships: Dick Grayson/Jason Todd
Series: Dick Grayson Short Fics [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1914826
Comments: 16
Kudos: 61





	1. Jason's discovery

............................................................................

This fic was inspired by this interesting pic I found online by the artist FishGhost.

..... 

Jason is mourning the death of his brother when he stumbles into the black market. While in the black market he finds an artificial clone of said deceased family member being sold by Cadmus. Powered by his grief he buys the clone and takes it back to his place without the bat's knowledge. But little does he know that the "Artificial clone" sticker they had slapped on his new purchase was a lie and he had unknowingly just rescued his actual brother. However, it was obvious he wasn't quite like his usual self. Thus leaving Jason to piece the broken parts back together that will heal his brother's mind and his own heart.

For this Fic Dick "died" when he was 21 and then is discovered 6 months later on his 22nd birthday, his birthday being a good chunk of why Jason was being extra impulsive.


	2. Chapter 2

He had been missing for 4 months. Or, more accurately, he had been captured. We had been too late. He had been in an explosion just like me, but unlike me, his body wasn't even recognizable. We had all been busy in our own urgent situations that we hadn't been able to get to him in time. Riddler, Bane, and Penguin had teamed up and left him in a church rigged with explosives. They had demanded that Batman get his buddy Bruce wayne on the phone with his check book or else Nightwing wasn't going to be seen again in one piece. Whether or not they had figured out the Batman's identity or just saw a connection that made them think Bruce and Bats were besties, we didn't know, nor did we care at the time. While Tim tried to find where he was being kept, Bruce, Damian, Stephanie, Babs, cass, and I were fighting Peguin's goons so that we could disarm the "Insurance" bombs placed around gotham. We suspected a bigger brain was at play because the extra bombs around the city were there only to keep us busy so we wouldn't be able to go rescue him before they got their money. That kind of thinking ahead was just a bit too out of Penguin's range, if past stupidity entailed anything. 

The struggle to get to him in time was horrid and torturous. I had just gotten to the scene, killing intent and all, when I came up on Bane and Penguin arguing. I didn't hear what they were talking about but it had been too late, not even registering Batman had jumped down beside me. Bane was getting agressive towards Penguin and our presence only made things worse, aggravating bane even more. He had snapped his head up to look at us, in a moment of panic he had gone to grab the remote in Peguin's hand but had crushed it in his rush. Batman and I both froze, a sudden boom rumbling the ground from our left. I couldnt even process what had happened. I didn't want to. We turned to our left to see the old, first gotham church, set ablaze with flames, just a few blocks away as rain started trickling down and quickly turning slightly heavier. As if the earth knew exactly what had been lost. 

We had arrived at the scene in an instant, though the fire had already been put out by the rain. We knew. We knew there was no possible way he was still alive unless he had managed to escape. The chance that he had escaped was the only thing giving us life as we threw rubble, bricks, and rocks out of the way. Batman had shouted a gruff "Wait" as he moved a larger piece of the building. I took my helmet off in suspense at what he could find, once again barely noticing Damian, Cass, and Steph drop down beside me.

I notice Batman's shoulders sag horribly deep as he leans into the rubble to grab something and my heart breaks on the spot. Of course we hadn't made it, it was stupid to think we would have been so lucky every time. Batman comes back out of the rubble on his knees with a black human-like form in his arms, the mask and blue symbol the only things just barely identifiable. I hear a soft, feminine, and sad gasp sound from next to me, along with an angry but quiet "No". 

I watch Bat-Bruce set the form on the ground and place a hand on the ground to the side of it as he leans over the body of his first son, his other hand going to cover his eyes as tears slip from underneath his cowl. I was still in shock. While cass tried her best to comfort a sobbing steph, damian glowered at the concrete desparingly, and Bruce sobbed over my elder brother's dead body, I just stood there, stock still, and face pale but otherwise blank. 

That was 6 months ago. 

Now presently, it was his 22nd birthday.

.....................................................................................

Jason crushes his now empty beer can against his head and throws it into a dumpster he passes. His vision starts to get wobbly, likely caused by having now drunken 4 cans, and starts to stumble down a alleyway he doesn't recognize. Jason supposes he doesn't care where he ends up, but that was likely because of the new wave of depression that had come over him at the arrival of Dick's birthday. The alley suddenly gets pitch black before he's blinded by an abrupt light as he comes out on the other end of the alley. Jason takes in his new surroundings, the surprising environment change shaking him out of his earlier drunken stupor and putting his mind on alert. 

The place seemed to be covered in a layer of shadows, making the place look darker than it should while suspicious storefronts covered with raggedy brown cloth lined both sides of him. It looked like a regular fantasy setting market, but evil. Jason facepalms at his stupidity, obviously still influenced by the alcohol. He was in the black market, duh. He wasn't about to say he wasn't interested, the black market having been miraculously able to avoid the Bats until now. Jason quickly decides to take a look around, making sure to affix his mask onto his face as he notices no one currently around to see him.

He stuffs his hands into his jacket pockets and starts to leisurely stroll through the different vendor halls. Jason sobers back up rather quickly as the minutes pass by while he window shops. No longer being influenced by the alcohol, he wasn't stupid to think that people wouldn't recognize him, he was, afterall, the infamous anti-vigilante who came back from the dead. He actually wouldn't be surprised if the people here thought of him as a sort of celebrity, but that could be just his ego talking. 

He took amusement in the things he saw being sold in a lot of the booths, some sold swords, knives, poison, while others sold most definitely illegal firearms such as rocket launchers, another sold slaves, and Jason could've sworn he saw somebody selling body parts. Though the last one shouldn't be all that surprising, Jason still wasn't expecting it. 

He's paused at a booth with some rather attractive looking guns on display when something to his left catches his eye. He turns to look over at the weirdly clean and official sign amongst the other amateur shops and his eyes go wide when he reads the company name. Being most intrigued why such a technological and biologically advanced company would be in the black market, Jason quickly makes his way over to see what they're offering. As he makes his way over to the booth, he notices its rather empty. This only peaks Jason's curosity more as anything being sold in the black market by _**them**_ would most definitely be worth billions if not priceless. Not to mention if they're here, then that means the item is also way too shady and suspicious to sell using the normal methods. At this point Jason was actually excited to see what it was, how much it was worth. 

Its his brother.

Cadmus is selling his brother in the black market, and for 112 Billion no less.


	3. Chapter 3

Oh shit. 

Oh shit. Oh fucking Hell. 

Fucking God damn daddy bat's dick, he felt like he might be sick. 

Jason has to pause a moment and catch his breath to avoid involuntarily loosing his earlier beer, the shock momentarily overwhelming him. To say he wasn't expecting to see Dick at all, let alone on the product list, was an understatement. After taking a second to right himself he approches the booth, examining it with strict skepticism. The booth was around 25 feet long, 5 feet in width, and 7 feet in height and looked to be a foldable room of tile-looking walls. The entrance of the booth consisted of high quality purple cloth that draped down halfway, on the walls to either side of the cloth were screens of live footage of people in large tubes filled with some kind of liquid and oxygen masks attached to each of their faces. He stops in front of the one in question and stares, noting once again the price underneath the screen. His black hair flowed gently in the liquid, and his eyes blinked slowly as if in a daze as he gazed downwards. 

"Red Hood, a pleasure to see you've taken interest in our special edition Nightwing clone" A higher toned and nerd-like voice breeches his thoughts, causing him to turn his attention to his left. A lanky but toned man in a lab coat, around Jason's height, was standing outside the purple cloth with his hands in his coat pockets. The man wore a white faceless mask and had brown hair tufting out from behind it as he eyed Jason from where he stood. 

"Would you like a closer look? We may be able to provide a discount for someone such as yourself" The man says as he lifts a hand from his pocket and opens one side of the cloth, gesturing for him to come inside. His thoughts erratic and confused, he quickly takes up the man's offer and strolls inside. The cloth door had been in the center of the booth so a wall spanned from the entrance on either side of him. Directly in front of him, along the length of the back wall, were three identical tubes of liquid with a full grown human inside each. He recognizes one of the three in front of him as Raptor, an old partner of Dick's when he had gone undercover as Nightwing, he doesn't linger on him for more than a second. He turns to his left to see another tube with someone he doesn't recognize on the same wall as the door, a sign reading "Limited edition" placed above them. Finally, Jason turns to his right, his eyes widening at the sight of his brother in a 5th tube on the same wall on the other side of the door. He follows the man over to the clone and takes in the sight. While the other tube had "limited Edition" above it, this clone's tube had a sign that read "Special Edition". He didn't know what the difference between the two were but he didn't really care. He has to stop himself from getting emotional at the sight of his brother's living and breathing life form, at least, as close as a clone could get to it. Grief overwhelms him once again and words are unknowlingly slipping out of his mouth.

"What the lowest that discount will get me?" Jason asks the man to his surprise, having not taken his eyes off the clone in front of him. Jason didn't care that he wasn't the real one, he didn't care that it wouldn't be the same, and he didn't care that it wouldn't be right of him to buy his brother's clone like an object, He just wanted to feel him again, talk to him again, and most of all, hear him again. 

"Well lets see, if the original was 112, I can get you down to 99 billion. How does that sound?" The man explained, calculatingly. Jason now understood why no one had been at Cadmus's booth. On average, for gotham, a high black market price was 10 billion, so trying to sell something for 99 or 112 almost guarunteed no one would be able to afford their product. However, this didn't slow Jason down one bit.

"I'll take him" 

He could do it. He had a card that Bruce deposited onto for him that he barely monitored, so he'd be able to get the clone and have his way with it for a while before Bruce noticed he'd even purchased anything. Not to mention that the card and cadmus were locked with confidentiality, favoring not being found out by each other or the law. So that meant Jason didn't have to worry about Cadmus finding any relation's between Bruce and him as Red Hood, and he didn't have to worry about Cadmus spilling anything on how the Red Hood had bought something from them. This just egged him on more. Before he knew it, there was a curtain around the corner they were in and the clone's tube was being drained. Once the tube had been emptied of its liquid, the man opens the the front half of it like a door and begins detaching the oxygen mask upon his face and chain's around his wrists, along with several other wires and tubes. A padded table is then rolled in past the curtain and placed in front of the tube where the man easily lays the clone on its back, before then approaching Jason once again. The man pulls out a mini card reader and gestures it toward Jason, Jason taking out his card and sliding it through the reader with an approved beep. The man thanks Jason for his purchase and hands him a cloak, the clone's Nightwing mask, and a small card with word commands listed on it. 

Jason pauses on the card. The word commads were simple 1 to 3 worded instructions to act as a fast and easy way to control your clone. They consisted of Follow, Attack, Protect, Retreat, and Recon, each command word able to be customized for the user to a different key word or phrase. While it was convenient, Jason couldn't think of it as anything less than inhumane. A small shuffle breaks through to Jason and he brings his gaze up to see the clone had sit up and was touching its face around his eyes, as if looking for its mask. Just like Dick, Jason thought. He walks over and attaches the mask to he clone's face, causing it to tense as a reaction, and then drapes the cloak over it, pulling the hood up to hide it's face. The clone looks up to him with a bored expression but seemingly dazed look in it's eyes. Jason stuffs the earlier card into his jacket pocket and turns to leave out of the curtained area. 

"Follow and keep your head down" Jason instructs, then begins walking out of Cadmus's booth, a second pair of footsteps soon following behind him. Thus with that said and done, he made his way back to his safe-house, new charge in tow.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> oh ho ho? getting to the good stuff :D  
> tell me what you think so far : )


	4. Chapter 4

He remembers what happened, sort of. He remembers being kidnapped by Bane but can't remember exactly how Bane had managed to get the upper had. He remembers being approached by a tall masked man in a white lab coat. The man had men remove him from where he was being held before the place blew moments later. Things are hazy from there on. They did something to him, hurt him, made him forget. He remembers being in pain, struggling, and trying to escape numerous times but can't remember specifically why. 

He wakes slightly to the feeling of a mask over his mouth and nose and his arms held above his head. He tries to look hazily in front of him but his vision is blurry and unfocused. Despite his vison impairment he's able to see two men standing in front of him. He seemed to be in something, a liquid maybe. He looks to the first man to his left to see its the tall masked man from before, not caring to linger much since he can already guess he doesn't like this man much. When he turns to the second man a sudden twinge of pain rattles through his head, though despite the sudden pain he feels his body doesn't move an inch. The man to his right had short black hair with a patch of white at the front, wore gray armor with a red symbol on the front, and a black mask adorned his face that had white lenses over the eyes. He was confused to say the least, head also pounding with continuous pain. He couldn't remember anything, did he know this man? It's likely he did with the reaction his head had at the sight of him. What were they talking about? They were standing if front of him so that was probably the topic. Tiredness washes over him and he closes his eyes slowly, struggling to open them right away after. 

He must've blacked out for a few minutes because the next time he wakes up he's out of the liquid from before, the mask off his nose, and was laid on his back on a stretcher. He sits up and thinks back to the mask he had seen on the man's face, bringing a hand up to touch his own face as if to check for something. Another question it seems, had he also been wearing a mask? Why? More importantly, who was he without the mask on? Why could he remember that he was kidnapped and who had kidnapped him, but not what he was doing to be kidnapped, why he was kidnapped, or even if it was a bad thing to not have a mask on? 

He doesn't get a chance of trying to think about these question though because suddenly the black haired man from earlier is right in front of him and attaching a mask similar to his own to his face, causing him to involuntarily tense at the close proximity. The next thing the man does is drape a cloak around his shoulders and yank the hood up to cover most of his head. 

"Follow and keep your head down" The man commands, stuffing something into his pocket and then turning towards the door. He knows he has control over his body, knows that if he didn't want to follow his body would obey. But for some reason the thought of not following the command brings overwhelming fear stabbing at his mind. 

'You must obey, something bad will happen if you don't, you could be punished' He tells himself, though is too confused as to why he tells himself such things. Still, the fear brings him to immediately start following the man, making sure to keep his head down like he was told. He zones out shortly after, almost like a dream state. He comes back out of it when they are standing in front of a, seemingly familiar, apartment door.

"Suppose his place is as good as any for something like this" The man says, likely to himself. So this place was not his own? Then who is "his"?

He follows the man inside and stands to the side to wait for what the man wants him to do next. The man locks the door and walks further inside, towards a hallway. Heeding his earlier command telling him to follow he tries to do just that when the man notices and stops him, seemingly having forgotten his earlier command and not have yet told him to stop. The man looks at him, almost incredulously before stuffing his hand into his pocket and pulling something, a paper, out and looking over it. 

"Mm, disengage, wait here" The man issues a second command and he stays put when the man goes into one of the rooms in the hallway. He didn't get a good look when he first came into the apartment and he wasn't to since he wasn't told, but what he saw earlier the living room merely consisted of a large tv and a couch across from it. Did the "his" from earlier not occupy here anymore? It seemed to have not been lived in for a few months now. His attention is brought out of his daze when the man emerges from the room in casual clothing and no mask on his face. He takes this chance to look at the man's eyes. They're a beautiful blue like his own, but seemed to hold something dark too. Wait, his eyes were blue? How did he know that? More confusion adding to the pile he supposes. He's once again brought out of his thoughts when something soft his pushed into his stomach. He looks down to see the man handing him new clothes. 

"Change out of that suit into these" The man instructs as he grabs them from him. He quickly discards his cloak and starts taking the top half of the suit he was wearing off. He leaves the suit in the same pile as the cloak and begins to unfold the a shirt, though just as he's about to put it on the man's gaze catches something on his body, bare except a pair of skin tight boxers.

"Wait" The man says as he steps closer. He reaches a hand out and lightly grazes his finger over a pale line curving across his left pectoral muscle. The man walks around him, observing the many other similar ones that pattern his skin. He doesn't remember how he got all these scars or why, but they seem to have sparked something in the man now grazing over a particularly large and jagged circle to the top of his right shoulder blade. Suddenly the man grabs his left forearm and yanks it above his head in a fit of sudden emotion. There he notices him stare at a scar spanning across the underside of his arm just above him elbow. He imagines if that one had been a bit bigger or deeper, he would have an arm or an elbow from below the mark.

"Damn motherfuckers got a scar fetish or something? Copied all the ones from his body" The man says, once again referring to a "his". The man soon after released him from his painful grip and told him to continue getting dressed. Once he was finished and took off his mask the man told him his name and gave him a glass of water, though he didn't touch it since he hadn't been told he could. Instead he focused on what the man had told him his name was. His name is Jason. Another bout of intense pain rings through his head at the name. He pushed it down quickly so he could answer the next thing Jason had said.

"What do you know about Dick Grayson-Wayne?"


End file.
